Candy
by Park Hyesung aka SeiRushiel
Summary: Fluffy for YeWook Day / RnR but DLDR tho :)


**Candy © Park Hyesung**

 **The artist characters aren't mine but this story is my own**

 **Enjoy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Today is Halloween day but no candy on my hands," desah Ryeowook saat meratapi langit bertabur bintang biru. Malam itu sangat dingin, tak henti-hentinya uap putih muncul di depan wajahnya setiap ia bernapas. Meskipun ia telah memakai mantel tebal dilapisi selimut, itu tidak cukup menjamin lengannya dalam keadaan hangat.

Setidaknya, dinginnya udara tidak sedingin kekecewaan yang dia rasakan.

Sudah hampir seminggu ia dengan kekasihnya, Kim Jongwoon mampir ke kawasan Chungju untuk berlibur. Tapi naasnya, bayangan liburan main bungee jumping tidak akan pernah terlaksanakan. Karena apa? Bukannya bersantai, Jongwoon malah membicarakan pekerjaannya selama seminggu dengan rekan bisnisnya. Bahkan pria bermata obsidian itu sedang ada rapat kecil di lobi hotel.

Ryeowook tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya dia itu kekasihnya Jongwoon atau seketaris kedua Jongwoon?

Helaan napas berat meluncur bebas. Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya sebentar kemudian fokus pada butiran cahaya yang tersebar di atas kota. Agak mencolok juga hotel tradisional dibangun di dataran tinggi seperti ini, pikirnya.

Pintu kamar terbuk dan Ryeowook berjengit. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongwoon tengah melepas jam hitamnya dan menyandarkannya di atas sofa. Mata obsidian Jongwoon bergerak liar saat menyadari ketidakhadiran Ryeowook di sekitarnya. Sedetik kemudian, hatinya merasa sangat lega saat menemukan sosok mungil Ryeowook di balkon.

"Hei," bisik Jongwoon rendah, memeluknya posesif dari belakang. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma mint bahu Ryeowook. Harum yang selalu ia damba-dambakan, juga ia rindukan setiap saat. "Kenapa tidak tinggal di dalam, hm?"

Ryeowook meliriknya sebentar , tertarik untuk sekadar memainkan surai kelam Jongwoon. "Hanya bosan. Kau terlalu lama mengurus kertas-kertas semut itu."

Mau tidak mau, Jongwoon jadi tertawa lebar. "Apa maksudmu? Inikan juga demi kelancaran pernikahan kita."

"Tapi aku tidak suka waktumu terkuras habis cuma untuk bisnis. Sejak kita kemari, kau tidak mengajakku kemana-mana kecuali menemui klienmu. Padahal aku ingin berwisata di sini."

"Kita bisa melakukannya besok."

"Sungguh?"

Jongwoon mengecup kilat leher kekasihnya, membuat Ryeowook berjengit kaget. "Pria sejati tidak akan menarik janjinya."

"Aku tidak percaya," Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya.

"Waeyo?"

"Karena aku pasti bisa membuatmu lupa."

"Maksudmu?"

Ryeowook mengendurkan lingkaran tangan Jongwoon di pinggangnya, berbalik, dan menatap sepasang obsidiannya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi mulus Tuan Kim perlahan. "Kau tahu, hari ini hari Halloween."

"Korea tidak merayakannya, kan?"

"Yeah, karena itu aku kesaaaal sekali."

"Kenapa?"

Ryeowook mengulum bibirnya. "Halloween itu hari berpakaian seram, aku ingin menakutimu."

"Ah, itu," Jongwoon mengangguk paham. Lantas tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik pinggang Ryeowook, melumat bibirnya sebentar kemudian setelah itu ia mendekap Ryeowook sepenuh hati. Memeluknya dengan gerakan hati-hati seakan pria itu adalah barang rapuh.

"Hal yang paling kutakuti ada dua. Satu, saat aku mati dan tidak bisa menemanimu lagi. Dan dua, saat kau pergi meninggalkanku. Kau tinggal pilih mana langkah untuk membunuhku saja," Jongwoon terkekeh aneh. Matanya terpejam merasakan denyut jantung kekasihnya.

Ryeowook cemberut, menyembunyikan rona merahnya di dada Jongwoon. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram belakang kemeja pria tersebut.

"Jangan bilang begitu, bodoh."

"Hei, aku cuma bicara jujur."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal jujur—"

"Kau mau permen, kan?"

"Whoa," Ryeowook segera memundurkan kepalanya dan memamerkan binar antusias. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena kau manis?"

"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Orang tampan bebas berpendapat."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Jongwoon tersenyum tipis, mengelus punggung Ryeowook dengan ritme teratur. Dalam hati ia berdoa pada bintang malam, semoga waktu seperti ini tetap bertahan selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Happy YeWook day! Aku nggak tahu harus buat apa jadi asal bikin aja hahaha. Karena deketan sama Halloween dan lucunya temenku ada yang respect pas aku bikin status halloween, aku kepengen bikin dengan ide plot yang sama tapi pas ditulis alurnya jauh dari yang diharapkan. Jangan tanya permennya mana, yang penting manisnya ada /maksa**

 **Salam,**

 **Hyesung (161104)**


End file.
